User blog:UnloadedCube88/Why UnloadedCube Quit RR3!!!!
Welp.... the road to ruin has reached its destination. Quitterville. After 1400 hours and $240 spent, I've hang up the RR3 helmet. forever.... Nothing they add will get me back.... they could add the Chiron and they still won't have me. I've wiped my save for real this time. I have accomplished a few good things in this game I reached Driver Level 200, opened EK farming, got into Group C in a WTTT, reached 69% completion and had a garage of 175 cars. But it's over. It's too ing time consuming to keep my head above water. This update in order to afford the Camry and the Fusion, I had to do every new Motorsport Series to get enough gold to be able to front 602 in one week. I am not doing that. I love NASCAR, more than anything on this earth. besides God. In fact, its the reason I downloaded RR3 in the first place. But I refuse to do 200 boring NASCAR races in two weeks just to able to afford two cars. I also refuse to farm mindlessly during the double fame days just to able to afford the upcoming barage of Flashbacks and LTSes. It's sickening looking at the economics of this game. A new player doesn't stand a chance. I am looking forward to spending more time with my family and other new adventures. For the people reading this, what are you gaining in your life by playing RR3? Nothing, quit, It's just a game. You won't ever see me on this wiki again, these are my final words... Once upon a time There was a racer Named UnloadedCube UnloadedCube loved racing with all his heart and soul. He had a dream A dream to hold the all time lap record at Daytona Tri-Oval He paid his dues and got a Koenigsegg One:1 The current all time lap record was held by Speed Junkie. In an Indycar at about 38 seconds UnloadedCube got into the One:1 And left pit lane. He got up speed & took the green flag As the One:1 got up to swan song speed on the backstretch. ''' '''And went through 3 and 4 coming to white at 260 mph The first lap timed in about 40 seconds It exited turns 1 and 2 still at 250+mph As it got up to top speed at 267 mph almost into 3 Something went a miss A tire blew UnloadedCube veered right into the wall. He hit the wall at 260 mph And flew wildly into the air Higher than ME7 has ever flew in a car So high that it could’ve went over the catchfence He crashed down on the speedway And barrel rolled 7 times down the banking As debris rained down from the car The car burst into the flames As it stopped rolling It rested on its roof ''' '''In the grass, Still in FLAMES My crew chief Sirebel asked if I was OK But to no answer The safety crews couldn’t get there fast enough And Unloaded Cube perished. His dream was never realized. ''' '''As Amrosa once said, “the Venom and other cars like it are nothing but cars with too much Engine and couldn’t do anything but drive on salt flat.” He was right, the tires couldn’t hold at 260 mph And unfortunately we lost a real racer, RIP UnloadedCube88 This is UnloadedCube signing out... forever... (P.S, EA AND FIREMONKEYS) Category:Blog posts